Ficha técnica
by IndiaRose31
Summary: Ficha técnica de mi fic "Rebelión en el Tiempo"


**Ficha técnica. **

Hola a todos! ¿Cómo habéis estado? Me alegra leer vuestros comentarios, en serio, me animáis bastante, gracias.

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado hasta las cejas de exámenes, trabajos y demás … es lo que tiene el instituto T.T jaja.

Antes de seguir con el fic, me he decidido a hacer esta ficha técnica para que no os hagáis ningún lío con mis personajes, y también para explicaros cosas de los Guerreros Lyoko ^.^

Gracias por leer ! :) Y no olvidéis de dejar vuestros reviews :D

* * *

**REBELIÓN EN EL TIEMPO.**

**Año:** 2012 – 20... ?

**Año de la trama:** 2036

**Protagonistas:** _Danielle Stern, Maya Belpois, Alex Stern, Yuuna Stern, Jake Della Robbia, Soraya Della Robbia, Max Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, Aelita Scheaffer, Jérémie Belpois, X.A.N.A Samantha Knights. _

**PESONAJES: **

**Danielle Stern**_: _Tiene 15 años. Hermana gemela de Yuuna.

**Fecha de nacimiento: **28 de octubre de 2022.

**Color favorito: **Azul.

**Animal favorito: **Gato.

**Personalidad: **Sensible, amable, sincera, alegre, emotiva y fuerte.

**Odia: **La gente falsa e intolerante.

**Adora: **El chocolate.

**Fobias: **Las alturas y a los reptiles.

**Afición: **La astronomía y los deportes.

**Aspecto: **Su aspecto es muy parecido al de Ulrich, pero con algunos rasgos de su madre. Tiene el cabello castaño miel, los ojos grandes, almendrados y caramelo, la piel clara y su contextura es delgada. Suele llevar puesto vaqueros con botas anchas de pierna color chocolate y jerséis de hilo con mangas murciélago. Sus botas tienen dos lineas en los laterales que cambian de color.

En su muñeca izquierda lleva una pulsera metálica que varía su tonalidad según su estado de ánimo, y en el otro un reloj digital con un holograma azul.

**En Lyoko: **Mitad geisha. Tiene un traje azulado con motas blancas y fucsias-rojizas. Parte su pelo forma dos orejas de zorro, y la otra está suelta y con rizos en las puntas. Lleva una falda corta y amplia hacia los dados, botas y calcetines altos.

**Poderes: **Transformarse en un zorro albino, levitar, lanzar estrellas fucsias y un arco decorado con sakuras.

**Dato curioso: **Cuando era pequeña, su hermano le puso por error una culebrilla en la cama y desde entonces, no puede ni verlas.

**En el pasado: **Es una prima lejana de Yumi. Ulrich se siente extrañamente unido a ella, como ocurre en el futuro, lo que causa celos y peleas por parte de la japonesa. Odd quiere ligársela.

**Maya Belpois Scheaffer_:_** Es la segunda hija del matrimonio Belpois – Scheaffer. Su importancia es grande ya que descubre a una persona que creían desaparecida y que las cosas son más oscuras de lo que parecen.

**Fecha de nacimiento: **12 de Mayo de 2022.

**Color favorito: **Granate.

**Animal favorito: **Petirrojo.

**Personalidad: **Emotiva, cariñosa, inocente, parlanchina e inteligente.

**Odia: **Los conflictos.

**Adora: **La moda y los helados.

**Fobias: **Las arañas. No puede dejar de morderse las uñas.

**Afición: **La geología.

**Aspecto: **Pequeña y delgada. Tiene el pelo rosa claro con una mecha rubia y los ojos azules. Su piel es muy clara. Lleva faldas cortas, camisetas de media manga granates y bailarinas.

**En Lyoko: **Es un ángel. Usa un traje pegado rosa palo, con comienzo en top, y una parte transparente en la cintura. Tiene una tela también transparente colgada de un broche de helado en la cintura. Lleva unos guantes blancos con detalles granates, hasta el antebrazo y unas alas blanquecinas y suaves a la espalda. El pelo es mucho más largo que en la tierra. Una aureola rosácea en la cabeza. En la mejilla derecha,tiene pintadas unas alas parecidas a las suyas y una gema granate en la frente.

**Poderes: **Ondas magnéticas rosas que lanza desde la gema, una gran varilla con alas en la parte superior que le sirve de escudo y de arma. Puede abrir agujeros en la tierra (modificar el paisaje).

**Dato curioso: **Cuando tenía 4 años, hizo explotar un invento de su padre, lo que provocó que a Jérémie se le cayese el pelo y que pusiese detectores de fuego por toda la casa.

**Alex Stern Ishiyama: **

**Fecha de nacimiento: **5 de Abril de 2020.

**Color favorito: **Verde.

**Animal favorito: **El jaguar.

**Personalidad: **Maduro, amigo de sus amigos, celos y aventurero.

**Odia: **Los bichos.

**Adora: **El sushi.

**Manía: **Darle la vuelta a las orejas a todos los gatos que acaricia.

**Afición: **La guitarra. Tiene un grupo junto con Max y Jake llamado 3H.

**Aspecto: **Alto, pelo castaño chocolate y ojos color avellana. Tiene un peinado similar al de Ulrich. Usa amplios vaqueros y sudaderas con cremallera y capucha de color verde, zapatillas cómodas. Una pulsera trenzada en la muñeca izquierda.

**En Lyoko: **Es un ninja. Lleva una camisa larga, unida a una especie de bufanda que le tapa la boca, desmangada de color verde militar, una camiseta pegada al cuerpo negra, guantes oscuros, botas altas parecidas a las de su padre, cadenas en el cinturón, donde están las Sais*

**Poderes: ** Confusión (hace que los enemigos se ataquen con mirarles con su roja mirada) Un par de Sais, y hace que aparezcan unos Ashikos* que le permiten moverse por cualquier terreno.

**Dato curioso: **Tiene una cicatriz en la palma de la mano derecha que se hizo de pequeño cuando se fue al parque con Odd y un perro comenzó a seguirle haciendo que cayese sobre unos cristales.

Tiene un romance con Maya que Jérémie no sabe.

**Yuuna Stern Ishiyama:** Gemela de Danielle.

**Fecha de nacimiento: **28 de octubre de 2022.

**Color favorito: **Rojo.

**Animal favorito: **Mariposa.

**Personalidad: **Graciosa, extremadamente sincera, perfeccionista, educada y buena.

**Odia: **La canela.

**Adora: **Los bollitos de leche.

**Fobias: **Bogifobia; miedo al hombre del saco y coulrofobia; miedo a los payasos. Ambas causadas por Odd.

**Afición: **La pintura y el dibujo.

**Aspecto: **Igual que al de su hermana, solo que con el pelo azabache como el de Yumi.

Le gusta llevar camisetas de mangas caídas, chalecos, pantalones strech y botines de caña alta.

**En Lyoko: ** Como sus hermanos y madre, tiene un aspecto oriental. Usa un hakama* grisáceo con mariposas rojizas en los bajos, una blusa japonesa roja y mariposas en la cintura. Lleva un cinturón de tela con una mariposas de tela. Lazos azules marinos le recogen el pelo dejando caer dos mechones en los extremos de la cara, dándole un aspecto japones total.

**Poderes: **Fukiya* de madera, una delgada katana, escudo de mariposas y ráfagas de aire.

**Dato curioso: **Desde pequeña tiene un pánico horrible al hombre del saco, desde que Odd salió de su armario disfrazado del personaje en un Halloween cuando tenía 7 años.

**Jake Della Robbia Knights:**

**Fecha de nacimiento: **2 de Diciembre de 2020.

**Color favorito: **Azul marino y amarillo.

**Animal favorito: **Los perros.

**Personalidad: ** Bromista, muy alegre, generoso, celoso, aunque no lo admita. y manitas.

**Odia: **Estudiar.

**Adora: **Las gominolas.

**Fobia: **Anatidaefobia; miedo a que en un determinado lugar, un pato le esté observando. Tiene la manía de comer gominolas a todas horas.

**Afición: **El fútbol y el bajo.

**Aspecto: **Pelo rubio oscuro, casi castaño, con punta, ojos castaños claro, piel ni clara ni oscura, alto y delgado. Le gusta usar camisas abiertas de todos los colores con camisetas por debajo azules, vaqueros y convers.

**En Lyoko: **Es una mezcla de gato y de la cabeza tiene orejas marrones y una cola larga, peludas. Un pantalón ancho con muchos bolsillos, una camiseta marina de media manga con dobladillos. Guantes cortos. Un gran dibujo de una huella canina en la mitad de su camiseta. Un pañuelo en el cuello. Marcas en las mejillas de arañazos. Tiene colmillos afilados.

**Poderes: **Súper garras transparentes que salen de sus guantes hacia fuera, con la que pega grandes golpes, solo duran unos minutos. Sus orejas se alargan y pegan puñetazos, al igual que su cola. Tiene un aullido que deja inconscientes a varios enemigos durante un periodo corto de tiempo.

**Dato curioso: **Se siente ligeramente atraído por Danielle, pero no tiene ni idea.

De pequeño, le cortó los bigotes a su perro Mango.

**Soraya Della Robbia Knigths:**

**Fecha de nacimiento: **1 de Enero de 2023.

**Color favorito: **Morado.

**Animal favorito: **Su conejita Buu-buu.

**Personalidad: **Es hippy. Alegre, despreocupada, habla hasta debajo del agua, bromista y romántica.

**Odia: **La verdura y que su padre la trate como una niña pequeña.

**Adora: **La textura de Buu-buu.

**Manías: **Cada día gastarle una broma a alguien, si no, no es persona. Tiene una fobia incontrolada a las muñecas de trapo.

**Afición: **El skate. Las novelas románticas.

**Aspecto:** Bajita, muy delgada. Tiene el pelo rubio con mechas en las puntas moradas. Su piel es bronceada. Usa vestidos naranjas sin mangas y con una gran cremallera delantera, unos pantalones ajustados hasta las rodillas negros y convers moradas. Lleva una pulsera con el símbolo de la paz en la muñeca izquierda, junto con su transmisor – reproductor de música.

**En Lyoko: **Es una patinadora. Lleva un traje pegado al cuerpo de color plata metálico, con franjas de luces naranja, que va desde el cuello hasta las rodillas, pero con mangas cortas. Una falda metálica morada con un cinturón grande que al pulsar el botón que se encuentra en la hebilla aparece una tabla de skate plateada y un casco morado con un monitor que le permite ver a cualquier distancia los enemigos y medir su grado de fuerza. En las manos tiene unos guantes de motorista con pedrería morada. Su peinado son dos coletas bajas con dos broches en forma de pata de conejo.

**Poderes: **La pedrería de sus guantes son granadas que explotan al contacto con los monstruos de X.a.n.a. Tiene la capacidad de producir un truco de magia que puede tener cualquier resultado, mayoritariamente, bromas pesadas. Un escudo en forma de cara de conejo. Es la más ágil de todos junto con Alex y su hermano, pudiendo alcanzar grandes velocidades con su tabla. Lanza las llamadas "uñas láser", de color morado brillante.

**Dato curioso: **Choca mucho con su padre, pero solo para llamar más su atención , debido a que trabaja mucho.

**Ulrich Stern:**

**Cónyuge: **Yumi Ishiyama.

**Trabajo: **Ulrich comenzó a trabajar en un dojo como profesor de todo tipo de artes, pero con el paso de los años, consiguió montar el suyo propio.

**Relación con sus hijos: **Ulrich mantiene una buena relación con sus hijos, pero con la que más choca es Yuuna, debido a que son muy diferentes. Es bastante protector con ellos, pero un poco más con sus hijas. Está muy unido a Danielle. Tiene claro que no quiere ser como su padre, por lo que con sus hijos es flexible, bueno, divertido y comprensivo.

**Aspecto: **Por su trabajo, tiene un cuerpo digno de admirar. Es alto, más que Yumi incluso, dando la vuelta a la tortilla de cuando eran jóvenes.

**En Lyoko: **Sigue teniendo el mismo traje de su última visita a Lyoko.

**Yumi Ishiyama:**

**Cónyuge: **Ulrich Stern.

**Trabajo: **Yumi es diseñadora, tiene su propia línea de moda, lo que le permite trabajar desde casa y dedicarse a su familia.

**Relación con sus hijos: **Es madura y cariñosa como madre. Lleva una muy buena relación con sus tres hijos, y es la mediadora cuando surgen problemas entre ellos.

**Aspecto: **Aunque practica menos artes marciales que en su juventud, sigue teniendo ese cuerpo delgado que la caracteriza. Suele llevar una coleta y otra parte de su cabello a ambos lados de su delgada cara. Suele ponerse jerséis con cuello y mangas holgados, leggins negros y largos y botines de tacón.

**En Lyoko: **Mismo traje que en su última visita.

**Odd Della Robbia:**

**Cónyuge: **Samantha Knigths.

**Trabajo: **Director. Consiguió progresar mucho con sus vídeos caseros, por lo que un caza – talentos lo descubrió y lo lanzó a la fama, así que tiene mucho trabajo, pero se toma varios períodos de descanso para estar con su familia, aunque no siempre puede.

**Relación con sus hijos: **La relación con Jake es bastante buena, siendo como dos amigos, pero con Soraya es complicada. Ambos no se dejan en paz discutiendo o haciéndose bromas pesadas. Algo que también provoca discusiones con su hija es su idea de no dejarle tener novio, de momento.

**Aspecto: **Ni más alto que su mujer ni más bajo. Sigue siendo delgado pero con un poco de musculatura, que consiguió para que dejaran de llamarle flacucho.

**En Lyoko: **Su mismo traje.

**Aelita Scheaffer (Stons):**

**Cónyuge: **Jérémie Belpois.

**Trabajo: **Pediatra del hospital con más prestigio de París y fundadora de una organización para niños huérfanos.

**Relación con sus hijos: **Como ella se crió prácticamente sin madre, quiere estar siempre con ellos. Es una madre bastante cariñosa, buena y consentidora. Adora a su hijo y es la confidente de su hija.

**Aspecto: **Sigue siendo bajita, con el cabello hasta los hombros le da un aspecto muy parecido al de su madre. Lleva camisas largas rosas con pantalones cortos claros y botas altas.

**En Lyoko: **El mismo.

**Jérémie Belpois: **

**Cónyuge: **Aelita Stons.

**Trabajo: **Investigador del FBI, aunque Aelita puso oposición en un principio porque le recordaban a los hombres que se llevaron a su madre.

**Relación con sus hijos:** Debido a que siempre está trabajando en algo, apenas conoce a sus hijos, pero eso no quita que le lleve bien con ellos.

**Aspecto: **Ahora lleva lentillas y siempre lleva su bata blanca sobre una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros elegantes.

**Samantha Knights: **

**Cónyuge: **Odd Della Robbia.

**Trabajo: **Dueña de una dicográfica.

**Relación con sus hijos: **Es la voz de la razón en su casa, y la que para los conflictos padre e hija.

**Aspecto: **Del tamaño de Odd, delgada y con una larga cabellera oscura y dos mechas rojizas. Lleva camisas blancas con mangas pegadas y pantalones vaqueros, zapatos de tacón.

**Mascotas**

**Mango: **Descendente de Kiwi. Su dueño es Jake.

**Buu-buu: **Conejita blanca con una mancha marrón en la pata derecha. Se la regalaron a Soraya hace dos años y la adora. Odd le quiere hincar el diente, o eso dice, pero más para molestar a su hija.

**Marley: **Gato de color caramelo de las gemelas. Tiene que estar lejos de Alex, porque … tiene la manía de doblarle las orejas y acariciarle hasta que se queda sin pelo.

* * *

**Sais*:**Armas muy antiguas,muy pesadas y de acero muy duro.

**Ashikos*********: **También llamadas garras en los pies, eran unas herramientas utilizadas para trepar y caminar en superficies resbaladizas o para patear al enemigo.

**Hakama*****:** es un pantalón largo con pliegues cuya función era proteger las piernas.

**Fukiya*: **Es la cerbatana hecha originalmente de una pieza de bambú de 20 a 40 pulgadas. Es efectiva y silenciosa.

* * *

_**Aeinara**_: Jajaja, perdona cuando leí tu comentario me dí cuenta de que puse mal tu nombre jajaja. Ya verás como pronto te desatascas, yo estaba igual. Haber si esta semana subo el nuevo cap jaja. Un beso .

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRÁIS EL DÍA ^.^**

**BESOS. **

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
